


The first Year

by Fandomgirl445, Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf



Series: A regressed life. [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Baby!Tony, Big!Brother Peter, Daddy!Nick, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jesus thats a lot of fluff, Like a tone of fluff, M/M, MamaHen!Bucky, Mom!Phil, Multi, Other, School!, Spanking, Toddler!Bruce, Uncle!Sam, Uncle!Scott, a lil angst. no panic, bottles, child!natasha, daddy!Phil, only at the disco, potty training, pull-ups, time outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf/pseuds/Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf
Summary: So how does the first year of their new lives are under-way.What's gonna happen, how's all of them handling the fact they can't do adult things like they're used to?This story is co-written with Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalist_WolfThis story also runs off Promps from readers as well as random ideas from the writers Feel free to offer them down below.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

 

Do I have news for you? 

 

Yes. Yes I do.

As you read from the description you know that this story is _**Finally**_ getting updated. We're gonna look into the lives of all these little nuggets of regressed fluff! So we're taking promps and requests from you readers and yes _**WE**  _meaning this amazing story is being co-written this time around. This is my first co-written story and the writer I'm working with is a long time reader of mine, one of the first to actually comment on my stories and I like to think we've become weird internet friends and trolls.

 

So please visit Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalist_Wolf page for me and read her stories cause she's a great writer.

 

Anyways here are the families for this story

 

Steve and Bucky

  * Tony - 22 months old (1 year and 10 months)
  * Bruce - 3 years old.
  * Peter - 15 years old



Clint, Nick and Phil

  * Natasha - 5 years old



 

 

Tags will be updated as we go along, nothing is against the rules for requests so just ask and we'll let you know xD Pretty sure that's everything, will let you weirdo's know if it's not. Also!! Explainations for Peter living with Steve and bucky will come soon!! promise!!

 

 

Thanks for reading this tid-bit guys, Gorls and everyone else I'll see you soon

 


	2. FenarielTheDalishMage Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Hikari :D

Tony couldn’t help but stare at the tall man in front of him.

He blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Then he looked at his friends who were scared. He stared at the man again, gaze calculating, mouth turning down to a small frown. He tilted his head to the side a bit, doe brown eyes staring curiously at the man.

“What are you looking at, brat?” The man said, his voice gruff and spoken with annoyance. Tony just shook his head as he crawled back towards his cowering friends. He noticed how Natasha was looking around for any escape, her face held no emotions but he knew that in her eyes, she was terrified because she couldn’t do anything in her small body. He turned to look at Bruce, his older brother was looking at the tall man with fearful gaze. Tony made up his mind and crawled over his brother. Bruce blinked at him when Tony held out his hand to him.

“Tony?”

“I got dis!” Natasha looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean? You’re the youngest here, Tony,” her voice was filled with worry. Tony smiled at her.

“I been k’napped before! Know what to do,” he spoke cheerfully.

“Tony, the big man could hurt us!” Bruce exclaimed and Tony blinked at him and sighed.

“’m a genius, remember? I know how to escape!” he said confidently.

The other two just stared at him before nodding. They knew they really can’t do anything to change his mind.

Only his dads and Peter could do that, for some reason.

“Okay, so… we need to…”

******

Meanwhile, Peter was pacing around the common room. Muttering under his breath as Steve and Bucky watched him with both amusement and worry. Amused because Peter didn’t curse at all, instead he uses other things to switch the curse. “Are you flipping my pancakes right now! How on earth did someone lose them?! How the Hamlet did nobody notice that their so called babysitter for the day is a fridging kidnapper?” The two men knew that Peter was worried about his siblings. They also knew that he felt bad for not being there for them. It was because he was in school during the kidnapping. Peter looked at them and took a calming breath.

“May I please know what on earth happened?” Steve and Bucky stared at each other and gulped. They knew that when Peter is being too polite and calm, it means that he’s undeniably pissed. Bucky carefully stood up.

“How about we have some drinks? You want anything? Tea? Juice?”

“Apple juice, please,” Peter said and paced around again while his hands tugged the hem of his shirt. “What if they hurt the kids? What if they took them away from us forever? What if.. what if..” as Peter was starting to get worked up, Steve immediately went over to him.

“Peter, Pete… hey.. breathe… breathe honey… with me, okay? In… out… in… out…” Steve said gently and smiled when Peter calmed down.

“I’m sorry.. I’m just… really worried… There are too small to fight back… I’m so worried about them…” he sniffled.

“Awww bud…” Steve gently hugged him. “It will be okay… we will find them… believe me.. we will, okay?” Peter nodded against his chest.

“Here’s your juice Pete,” Bucky said as he handed the apple juice to Peter who gladly accepted it and drank it. “I’m pretty sure no matter how small Tony is, he would find a way to either get out completely or give us a clue. The tiny one is always the brightest one, ain’t he?” Bucky chuckled.

“Can I punch the kidnappers? Please?” Peter asked as he turned his brown puppy eyes at them. “I promise I won’t be reckless,” Steve and Bucky started to sweat, trying their best not to give in. “Please Papa? Dad? They kidnapped the kids… it’s unforgivable,” and there goes their will to stay strong. That was the first time Peter called them Papa and Dad, it melted their resolve immediately.

“Fine, but you need to stay close to us, got that?” Peter nodded happily.

“Friday? You got anything for us, doll?” Bucky asked the A.I.

“ ** _I believe there is something for you. There’s a voicemail left for you by an unknown number_** ,” the three looked at each other.

“Play it, doll,” on cue, they heard a very, very familiar voice.

“ _Dadee? M’Tony! I sneaked their phone away_!” _ **Tony’s happy and proud voice echoed in the lounge room.**_ “ _You didn’t answer the call,” **they could literally picture the puppy eyes and the killer pout.** “So I’m leaving a vo-voice-ma-mail! I hope you get this dadee! Wan’ta go home! Miss Petey! And Papa! And you too Dadee_!” _**then they heard some rustling.** _

“ _Tony! Quick, turn the phone off! They’re back_!” _**They heard Bruce hastily said and the call got cut off immediately.** _

“Friday! Trace the phone!”

“ ** _Already on it Captain_** ,” they all waited impatiently as Friday traced the phone. Peter already suited up, Steve grabbed his shield and Bucky twirled his knife. 

“Let’s get the kids back”

******

Meanwhile, back with the kids, Tony was crying. Why? Because the kidnappers took his pacifier away. He was hungry, missed his daddies, his big brother, his plushies and the mean men took his paci away! He cried so loud that the kidnappers winced at the volume. “Gimme my paci!!!! Gimme!!!”

“Dude! Just gave the thing back to him! He’s hurting my ears!” one of them said. The one who took the pacifier growled and threw the pacifier at Tony’s head. Tony blinked, stopped crying, them wailed louder. “Why did you do that?! Now he’s crying even more! Are you stupid?!” the other guy said.

“Can’t one of you calm him down?” he asked Bruce and Natasha. They shrugged.

“You kidnapped us, took us away from our family and then made Tony cry. If this hurts your ears then so be it. It’s your punishment,” Natasha said coldly.

“Oh come on! If he keeps crying, he’ll hurt his throat! You don’t want that, do you?” Natasha stilled and looked at Tony’s red face with teary eyes. Tony looked up at her and made grabby hands are her.

“Tasha! Tasha!” Natasha immediately picked him up and bounced him a bit. Bruce took the pacifier, wipe it with his shirt and gently put it in Tony’s mouth. Tony whined, but gratefully took the pacifier.

“It’s okay Tony, we got you.. we got you,” Tasha said softly. Tony whispered to her really softly.

“Dadee is ‘ere…” Right on cue, the door to the abandoned house burst opened. Right at the door, stood a pissed off Captain America, a murderous Winter Soldier and a too calm to be good, Spiderman. Tony squealed in delight when he saw them. “Daddies! Spidey!” He clapped his tiny hands cheerfully. “You found us!”

“Hey there baby. Daddies will be done in a second, okay? Turn around kids,” the kids obediently obeyed and turned around to face the wall. Natasha thoughtfully cupped Tony’s ears with her hands so that he wont hear anything.

“You shouldn’t have done this,” Spiderman said as he webbed their weapons away and threw a hard punch at the guy beside him, knocking him out cold. “That’s for taking my baby brothers and cousin away,” he dodged a kick as he said that, grab the fist, twisted the fist to the man’s back and pushed the guy towards Cap.

“All yours Cap!” Cap grinned as the guy was pushed towards him, he wasted no time on punching the living daylights out from the guy. The last guy got kicked by the Winter Soldier who growled dangerously at him.

“You kidnap my kids again, I will end you, got that?” the guy nodded in fear and Bucky knocked the dude out instantly. Spiderman webbed all of them up together from head to toe. Then, he rushed to the kids.

“Guys!”

“Spidey!” Tony cheered and squealed when Spiderman picked him up. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? How about you guys?” He knelt down as he fussed over the kids while Bucky and Steve looked at him in amusement. Tony giggle,

“M’okay! But I’m hungry..and sleepy…” he yawned, rubbing his eyes with his tiny hands. “Home now?” Steve smiled as he took him from Peter.

“Yes baby, let’s head home now,” he said and kissed his cheeks. Peter hugged Natasha, letting her know that she was really safe and kissed her forehead. Bucky picked Bruce up and let the boy snuggled against him for safety. Bruce sighed in relief, he was safe now.

“Let’s go home everyone”.


End file.
